


Skinny Jeans (bending over seductively II)

by fanpersoningfox



Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Prompt Fill, R&L Universum, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like Fritz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Friedrichs Hosen waren alle in der Wäsche.Für das Prompt "bending over seductively".
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892548
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	Skinny Jeans (bending over seductively II)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Referendare und Liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885114) by [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox). 



> Alles Gute zum 271., JoWo!
> 
> Schon lustig, wie über die Hälfte der Asks, die ich bekommen habe, dieses Prompt waren.
> 
> Die Fic spielt im selben Universum wie Referendare und Liebe, allerdings im zweiten Jahr von Friedrichs Referendariat, nach den Geschehnissen von R&L. Keine konkreten R&L-Spoiler - außer natürlich dem etablierten schoethe, aber das ist doch abzusehen. R&L muss mensch aber auch nicht gelesen haben, um das hier zu verstehen.

Friedrich spürte Johanns Blicke wie Flammen in seinem Rücken. Das hieß, eigentlich spürte er sie noch ein Stück tiefer.

Zu Johanns Verteidigung war vorzubringen, dass Friedrich heute Morgen verschlafen hatte und daher die erstbeste Jeans aus seinem Schrank gezogen hatte, statt eine der frisch gewaschenen von der Wäscheleine im Keller zu holen. Und weil alle seine regulären Jeans eben auf besagter Wäscheleine hingen und er die völlig zerrissenen in die Schule nicht anziehen konnte, war es eben diese hier geworden – seine älteste, eine schwarze Skinny-Jeans, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr getragen hatte, ein Überbleibsel seiner Emo-Phase. Und da er seit 2012 doch noch ein wenig gewachsen war und das nicht nur in die Höhe, saß sie jetzt entsprechend eng. Friedrich traute sich ehrlich gesagt kaum, sich hinzusetzen, und hätte er nicht jahrelange Skinny-Jeans-Erfahrung, er wäre vermutlich nicht in sie rein gekommen.

Also hielt er seine Stunden heute stehend und konnte gerade förmlich spüren, wie Johann, der hinten im Klassenraum saß und die Stundeübungsweise beurteilen sollte, ihm auf die Beine starrte.

Und so sehr Friedrich die Blicke seines Partners genoss, so sehr wünschte er sich auch, eine andere Hose oder zumindest ein längeres Shirt angezogen zu haben. Die Fünftklässler*innen am Morgen hatten natürlich nichts bemerkt oder gesagt, aber seine achte Klasse hatte getuschelt und auch der Elften jetzt gerade war seine Beinkleidung aufgefallen. Richie hatte sogar leise gepfiffen und Friedrich war weder Antonias Reh-im-Scheinwerferlicht-Gesichtsausdruck noch Gingers angedeutetes Übergeben entgangen.

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach ans Pult zu setzen, wollte aber das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass die Hose am Ende noch riss. Die Nähte hatten vorhin schon so unheilvoll geknackt.

Am besten war allerdings Frau von Steins Blick gewesen. Gesagt hatte sie nichts – Glashaus und so – aber Friedrich hatte nur mit Mühe den Impuls unterdrücken können, sich zumindest zu erklären.

Endlich läutete es zum Ende der Stunde und Friedrich konnte seine Schüler*innen verabschieden. Während die Kinder den Klassenraum verließen, kam Johann zu ihm nach vorn und gab sein übliches Feedback zur Stunde ab (im Grunde gut, hier und da wenig unstrukturiert, das Tafelbild kann bei der Sauklaue doch niemand lesen). Dann, als die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler ins Schloss gefallen war, fragte er:

„Friedrich. Was ist das für eine Hose?“

Das klang zu gleichen Teilen entgeistert und beeindruckt und Friedrich musste grinsen.

„Gefällt sie dir?“

Johanns Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung Haaransatz und Friedrich spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

„Die anderen waren alle in der Wäsche. Aber hat doch was, oder?“

Er wackelte mit den Hüften. Dass die Hose eigentlich echt nicht mehr schulangemessen war, wusste er ja selber, aber von jemandem, der ihm gerade fünfundvierzig Minuten lang auf den Arsch gestarrt hatte, musste er sich das nicht sagen lassen.

Johanns Augen klebten schon wieder an seinen Beinen, also nutzte Friedrich die Gunst der Stunde, sich ganz dramatisch nach einem Papierschnipsel zu bücken, der unter dem Pult lag.

Mit einem unangenehmen _Ratsch_ riss die Hose auf.

„Fuck.“

Fluchend richtete er sich wieder auf und stieß sich dabei prompt auch noch den Kopf an der Tischkante an.

Johann sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Seine Augen funkelten und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es unkontrolliert.

Friedrich rieb sich mit einer Hand den Kopf und versuchte mit der anderen zu ertasten, wie schlimm es genau um seine Hose stand. Das fühlte sich nicht gut an. Der Riss ging von der Innenseite seines linken Oberschenkels seinen ganzen Po hinauf und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er heute Morgen knallgelbe Boxershorts angezogen, die jetzt daraus hervorschauten.

„Fuck“, fluchte er nochmal.

Johann, der mittlerweile seine Mundwinkel wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, legte ihm beruhigend die Hand an den Ellbogen.

„Komm, ich fahre dich nach Hause.“

Friedrich seufzte verzweifelt.

„Danke, aber ich habe noch ’ne Stunde.“

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch drei Minuten, dann war die Pause rum und er musste sich einer Horde Vierzehnjähriger stellen.

Johann sah mittlerweile so aus, als wisse er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, nickte dann aber.

„Ich habe in meinem Büro eine Garnitur Wechselkleider. Warte hier, ich hole dir das Hemd, das kannst du dir um die Hüften binden.“

Damit verschwand er und Friedrich lehnte sich ans Pult und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. _Sehr sexy, Schiller, wirklich._

Mithilfe von Johanns Hemd brachte Friedrich auch noch die letzte Stunde hinter sich, fast ganz ohne komische Blicke und Getuschel. Eine Schülerin hatte ein Referat gehalten, sodass er den Großteil der Stunde nicht mal vorn stehen musste.

Trotzdem schlug er innerlich drei Kreuze, als er die Tür am Ende hinter sich abschloss.

„Darf ich dich mitnehmen?“

Friedrich zuckte so stark zusammen, dass er seinen Schlüssel fallen ließ. Johann, der jetzt auf einmal neben ihm stand, hob eine Braue. Zischend ließ Friedrich die Luft entweichen, die er erschrocken eingeatmet hatte.

„Was machst du denn noch hier? Du hattest doch vorhin schon Schluss.“

„Ich möchte sichergehen, dass du am Stück nach Hause kommst.“

Ein Schmunzeln spielte um Johanns Mundwinkel und Friedrich seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, musste aber mitlächeln.

„Dankeschön. Gerne.“

Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick den Flur auf und ab, ob noch irgendwo Schüler*innen in Sichtweite waren. Niemand. Er löste das Hemd von seinen Hüften, drückte es Johann in die Hand und bückte sich ganz langsam nach seinem Schlüssel.

Die Jeans riss noch weiter auf, jetzt sein Bein hinab an der Innennaht entlang.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war der Ausdruck in Johanns Augen ein wenig glasig – ob vor Erregung oder Fassungslosigkeit war nicht ganz klar. Grinsend nahm Friedrich ihm das Hemd ab und band es sich wieder um.

„Na komm, lass uns gehen. Wenn du mir jemals die Kleider vom Leib reißen wolltest, ist das hier die Chance.“

„Ja. Lass uns gehen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos, Kekse und Kommentare freue ich mich stets.
> 
> Auf tumblr findet mensch mich auch als @fanpersoningfox


End file.
